Princess Lily
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: We are all born with a wide eyed innocence . . . Time passes . . . Sharing love always/ for true love knows no end. Innocence (by anonymous)
1. Princess Lily White

_We are all born with a wide eyed innocence_

_~ Innocence_

Servants rushed up and down the white corridors of Marmoreal. It was a big day! Bigger than when Time stopped the passage of time in Underland. Today was the day that Crown Princess Mirana was giving birth to her first born child!

The long, white corridor outside of her bedchamber was crowded with courtiers, servants, and family members who were all eager to catch a glimpse of the babe. Crown Prince Sudhir, Mirana's husband, stood anxiously outside the double-doors. Beside him stood Princess Iracebeth and Prince Sushila, duchess and duke of the Red Heart House and its lands in Salezan Grum. The other houses, Diamonds, Clubs, and Spades stood nearby as well. Countering the white courtiers of Marmoreal were the black courtiers of Chaparral.

King Evander and Queen Irene stood by watching their son-in-law as he paced nervously. They looked to their daughter and other son-in-law. Sushila was trying to calm down Sudhir while Iracebeth looked increasingly bored and irritable.

Irene smiled to Evander before floating away from his side. She noted as Iracebeth instantly perked up at her mother's approach. Irene brushed a gentle hand over her daughter's violently red hair, forcing herself not to cringe at Iracebeth's large head. It was the one feature that Irene wished had not been passed down to her daughter from Evander's side of the family.

"Iracebeth, my darling," Irene spoke in her quiet, even voice, "are you not anxious? Or do you hide your worries for your sister better than Sudhir?"

Iracebeth looked over to the two men that had been joined by Evander and snorted in an unladylike manner. "I seem to be much better at keeping a level head in stressful situations." Glancing up at her mother, the short woman asked, "Do you not think, mother? If Sudhir cannot keep a level head when his wife is in labor, how can he rule a country? Sushila is doing a much better job at staying calm."

Irene laughed, a light and airy sound. "Oh, my darling," she chuckled and shook her head. "Do you think any man could be calm or level headed when his love is having his child? Your father - who is level headed and from whom you inherited your own personality - was a fretting mess when your sister was born. When you were born too, I believe."

Grunting in petulant irritation, Iracebeth grumbled, "More when wittle Mirana was born."

"No, Iracebeth." Irene frowned sadly. "Your father loves you both equally."

"But he will not give equal rulership."

"Do not bring up bitterness and strife today, Iracebeth Heart," Irene commanded. In a much more pleading and comforting tone she added, "Not today. Not when it is a joyous occasion."

Iracebeth opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the door to Mirana's chambers opened. A woman in a gray dress with a crisp white apron over it and a bit of blood staining the front of her frock stepped forward.

All eyes riveted to her perspiration speckled face and breathes were held. A weary smile broke out over her face and she nodded. "A healthy girl."

Applause and cheers rang out through the hall. Servants darted away to retell the news. Courtiers pressed forward to peer into the room. The woman held up a hand and stopped them all in their tracks. "She asking for her husband first."

Sudhir received a resounding slap on his back from Evander, waking him from his shocked daze. The young man smiled weakly at his father-in-law before walking shakily into the room. The woman shut the door.

Sudhir walked cautiously and quietly up to the large, white bed that his wife lay in. Her ash-blond hair lay about her like rays of sunshine. Strands stuck to her pale, wet forehead. Brown eyes rose from looking down at a small bundle held in sturdy arms to meet his blue eyes. Mirana's rose-red lips quirked into a smile and her dark eyebrows curved up in anxiousness at his opinion of the child in her arms.

"Come, my love," she cooed softly. "Come meet your daughter."

Sudhir approached the bedside and sat carefully on its edge. Mirana moved the soft, white blanket aside from the bundle to reveal a round, puckered face. Sudhir stared in wonder and drew in a breath. She was absolutely perfect. He reached out a shaking hand and ran a finger over the small, round nose. The nose twitched and the eyes opened a sliver to blink up at him.

"Would you like to hold her?" Mirana questioned.

"Yes, yes of course." He held out his shaking hands. Following Mirana's directions to support the baby's head, Sudhir drew his little girl to his chest and stared in wonder at the little creation.

"She has your hair and complexion, I think." Mirana murmured happily.

"I hope she has your eyes," Sudhir choked out as he felt tears rise from his own happiness.

The door opened once more, allowing Evander, Irene, Iracebeth, and Sushila entrance. Irene was the first to reach the proud parents' side. She kissed Mirana's cheek before turning her attention to the father holding the newborn. "She is perfect, Mirana. So innocent looking."

Iracebeth approached next, no expression on her face. She peered at the child and wrinkled her nose. "She is small."

"Most newborns are, sister," Mirana laughed breathily as her eyelids drooped with fatigue.

The nurse that stood by watching over the proceedings noticed the crown princess' drowsiness. Stepping forward, she said, "We must let mother and child rest."

Irene kissed Mirana's forehead once more and gently hugged Sudhir. When she drifted to Evander's side, he wrapped a hand around his wife's shoulder. "What will you call her?" Evander questioned.

Sudhir looked to his wife questioningly. They had discussed names. Names such as Sabina, Sakina, Aeronwen, Candida, or Livn should they have a girl. If a boy, Akakios, Casimir, Solomon, Ailbhe, or Cledwyn. All suitable names indeed. Now though - now those options did not suit her.

Mirana's head turned to stare in thought at a vase of lilies that he had had brought to her that morning. Pure, white lilies that burst forth with fragrance and perfection. A smile graced Mirana's face as she looked up at Sudhir, he smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"Lily," the both said in unison.

"A flower?" Iracebeth scoffed.

"Princess Lily White," Irene spoke slowly as she tried out the name. "Yes, appropriate."

The nurse came to Sudhir's side and took the newly-named child from him. Sudhir felt a pang of loss and protectiveness. He stood and watched over the nurse as she settled Lily into the bassinet that stood a short way away from the bed.

At the nurse's insistence, the family began to leave. Sudhir pressed a kiss to his wife's lips before following the others out of the room.

News spread far across Underland of the birth of the princess. The birth of Princess Lily White.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is to prove I'm still alive. Never fear, I'm not giving up on my other stories. I've just been so busy! =/ And I've hit an inspiration block with the others. So this is my creativity coming out in what meager form it can find. This will be a series of one-shots that will (hopefully) lead up to a story later. Most if not all of the events mentioned in this will be before the _Alice in Wonderland_ (2010) film. Some events will be based after the events from the series of books. I apologize if the events from the books are not 100% accurate. Think of it as creative license.

I hope you all enjoy the fun!**  
**


	2. Hats and Lilies

_I want to protect you and keep you safe._

_~ Protection by Mary Guimont_

Carys Hightopp walked briskly down the stone pavement of Marmoreal's courtyard. The stairs leading to the open gates were a welcome sight. A long journey from the village of the Hightopp Clan lay behind her and she was tired. Tired, yes, but also eager to see the little princess. She and her son were to receive the honor and privilege of making the first hats and bonnets for the child!

Carys turned to see if her son was keeping up with her. A boy in his mid-teens, fiery red hair that curled and stuck out in every direction, stood staring at one of the many white trees that was decked in tiny pink flowers. He was muttering to himself as he looked at the tree and held out a pale white hand to catch a blossom as it was blown from the tree by a gust of wind.

"Tarrant!" She called in a huff. "Hurry along!"

Emerald green eyes snapped away from pink flowers and met Carys' own green eyes. "Yes, _fam_!" He tucked the flower into a buttonhole on his checkered vest. Tripping every step he took in his large shoes he had yet to grow into, Tarrant jogged to his mother's side. Carys took his bare hand in her own glove covered one and tugged him gently along toward the palace's entrance.

The servant that stood watch over the door clicked his heels and bowed from the waist. "Madame Hightopp," he droned in a polite voice.

Tarrant giggled and received a tight squeeze on his hand from his mother for his ill-mannered amusement.

"If you will follow me, Madame and little Master, I will bring you to Princess Marina and the little princess." The servant turned and began walking down the long marble hallway.

Carys tugged Tarrant along as they followed the servant. If she had not, the boy would have been lost and left behind while he gaped at the vaulted ceilings, shiny floors, and peculiar trappings and trimmings hanging from the walls. Carys had to keep an eye on him at all times to ensure he did not touch anything within his gangly-teenager reach. He was good with hats and the delicate work it required, but he was clumsy in every other aspect of his life. Poor boy.

Carys was pulled from her thoughts when the servant stopped at an open casement that led to a large room furnished with couches, chairs, shelves of books, tables, and other items of furniture. He announced the pair of Hightopps and stepped back to allow them entrance.

Carys stepped forward with Tarrant and looked at the seat where Crown Princess Mirana sat. "Your majesty," Carys greeted, releasing Tarrant's hand so she could dip into a curtsey. The mother glanced out of the corner of her eye to see if Tarrant was bowing. He had echoed his mother's greeting and bowed at the waist. A relieved sigh escaped Carys as she straightened to her true height.

"Madame Hightopp, it is good to see you again," Mirana greeted as she motioned to a seat opposite of herself. "Please, sit down." Carys moved to the seat and shook her head to Tarrant when he tried to sit as well. He pouted for a second but quickly schooled his features to a pleasant expression. He clasped his fidgeting hands behind his back and looked around the room.

Mirana looked at Tarrant before smiling at Carys once more. "Your son, I believe?"

"Yes," Carys nodded as she spoke. Tarrant looked at the crown princess with some surprise. "Tarrant, is my boy. Learning from his father how to be a milliner."

"And how is Master Hightopp?" Mirana inquired. "I must have him come make me a new hat. Mother is planning on having a garden party for Lily's introduction to the courtiers. Of course," Mirana chuckled, "I thought it might be prudent to have Lily's hat made first."

"Idris would be more than happy to come, my lady." Carys assured. "I am so looking forward to knitting hats for the wee _babi_."

Tarrant huffed a sigh and looked away again. As the women talked about miscellaneous things, he let his eyes wander. Odd objects caught his attention and he tried picturing the object on a hat - any hat really. Quills, books, papers - perhaps the paper if folded into an animal would look smashing. A miniature couch? Oh! A miniature tea party on a hat! No, no. A garden party on a hat! Yes. That would look very nice.

Something solid hit his leg. Tarrant looked down in shock and curiosity, a sound of surprise slipping past his red lips. There on the ground, staring up at him with equal shock and curiosity, was a baby girl with wide brown eyes and downy hair the color of warm summer sunshine. The pair stared at each other for about a minute before the baby's gaping mouth closed and the lower lip began to quiver. To Tarrant's alarm, the baby opened her mouth once more and let out a miserable wail.

Both mothers looked over at the sound and saw Tarrant bending over and lifting the distraught baby into his arms. Awkwardly, he bounced the baby on his hip and patted her back. "Shush, shush, hush, _babi_," he crooned. "It's all right. You're fine."

The infant's eyes, that had been screwed shut and leaked tears, opened a sliver to look at him. The little mouth closed a little bit and the cries lowered in pitch. Tarrant smiled at the little girl and continued comforting her until the cries had ended. The brown eyes stared at him once more with curiosity. Without pretense, the little head flopped down onto his shoulder and she sighed with utter contentment.

Mirana laughed! She laughed so hard that she bent forward.

Carys looked from the queen to her son and back again. What had just happened?

Once Mirana controlled her laughter, she whipped the few tears from her eyes that came with her laughter. "I am sorry," she apologized with a chuckle. "I just found that very amusing. You see, Lily won't let anyone hold her expect myself or my husband. My mother can't convince little Lily to sit still or quietly on her lap."

"I - I am sorry, Your majesty." Tarrant stuttered as he looked to his mother for help. "Would you like me to - ah - put her down?"

"Oh no," Mirana shook her head and waved her hand dismissing the question. "If she is happy with you, then you may hold her. If you set her on the ground again, she'll most likely crawl away again. Her nurse maid loses her all the time now. Lily is always crawling away.

"Your son is very good with children, Madame Hightopp," Mirana observed.

Carys puffed up with motherly pride. "He has to be. He has five other siblings that are all younger than him."

While the mothers spoke back and forth about children, Tarrant snuck over to an unoccupied chair and sat in it. He shifted Lily to his lap but was careful to not disturb her too much. Lily's head lifted from his shoulder and she looked at his face once more. A chubby, baby hand reached for his nose before touching her own.

Tarrant grinned widely, showing off the little gap between his front teeth. Lily stuck a finger in the gap - or tried too. Her attention diverted to his hair as well as her strong grip. She tugged on the curls so hard, that Tarrant yelped.

One of his hands took her and detangled the tiny fingers. His green eyes stared into her brown eyes as she scowled and began making protesting noises. Tarrant's green eyes flashed red as he said, "No."

"Tarrant!" Carys scolded. "You be nice to the princess."

"It's all right, Madame Hightopp," Mirana assured. "The sooner Lily learns that she cannot have everything she wants, the better."

Tarrant's eyes reverted to their usual green and he smiled once more at Lily. She stuck her hand, now free from his curls, into her mouth and plopped her head once more onto his shoulder. Tarrant hummed a tune to her and rubbed her back with his other hand.

Carys and Mirana finished their conversation and called Tarrant over. He stood and brought the baby with him. Carys pulled out a measuring tape and wrapped it around Lily's head. Lily's face puckered in confusion and she tried to push the unusual object off, but a firm no from Tarrant gained her cooperation once more. Carys wrote down the numbers on a pad of paper that she pulled from a pocket in her outlandish-patchwork skirt before asking Mirana what colors she wanted Lily's hat to be.

Tarrant watched as Lily's attention latched on the pink flower sticking out of his vest's buttonhole. Before her searching hand could pull it from where it rested, Tarrant plucked it away but held it within her view. Lily did not grab it. Instead she brushed a hand against a petal and looked up with awe at Tarrant. He smiled once more at her. Lily squealed with laughter and clapped her hands. Tarrant chuckled along with her and stuck the flower behind her ear. The flower did not stay there long, but he was struck with a perfect idea for a hat for the little princess.

"Why not white and pink lace made to look like a flower?" He asked, looking up at his mother. "If I had some, I'd show you what I have in mind. It could sit on the side of her head like so," he motioned with one hand as he shifted Lily in his hold so he could do so.

Mirana tilted her head and smiled. "Yes, I think that would be lovely. A rose, perhaps?"

"A bit more squashed than a usual rose, but yes." Tarrant nodded eagerly. His eyes sparkled as he thought of the possibilities.

Carys beamed in pride at her son. She looked to Mirana and asked, "Would you mind if Tarrant made the princess' hat for the garden party? I know it is a big occasion and an important one, but Tarrant is a very good hatter."

"Of course he may!" Mirana exclaimed. "I have every faith in the Hightopps! If you do not mind giving up the opportunity yourself, Madame Hightopp."

"My son's visions are better than my own," Carys humbly demurred. "I will make the knit caps and bonnets though. He may be a hatter, but he can't knit to save his life!"

"Mother," Tarrant grumbled as he blushed. Lily laughed again and clapped her hands, earning a shy smile from Tarrant.

"It's settled then," Mirana clasped her hands together. Turning to Tarrant, she held her hands out for Lily. "Come now, Lily-girl."

Tarrant glanced at Lily sadly. He didn't want to giver her back. Lily's hands tangled in his hair and she pouted, threatening with whimpers that she would throw a tantrum if she had to leave Tarrant's arms. His heart soared with pride! He had Lily's favor!

"Lily White," Mirana's voice held a warning edge to it.

Tarrant felt the fingers leave his hair once more. Lily instantly reached out for her mother and when Mirana had her hands around Lily's middle, the baby practically lunged out of Tarrant's grasp. Tarrant's heart nearly stopped, but he sighed in relief when he was sure Mirana's hold was secure.

"We'll be back in less than a week to have the first fitting," Carys assured as Tarrant came to her side.

"Thank you Hightopps," Mirana said with a smile. "I eagerly await seeing what you create for little Lily."

Carys and Tarrant bade the princesses goodbye and followed the servant, who had been waiting patiently by the door, back down the halls. Carys did not hold Tarrants hand on their backtrack through the palace. His mind was too focused on hats and Lily to need worry about anything else.

"What do you think of a hat with lilies on it?" Tarrant questioned his mother. "I mean a knit hat with flowers knitted to look like lilies?"

"I'm sure I can make one," Carys agreed.

"I should like to make her lots of hats!" Tarrant decided as he changed the subject. He frowned. "I hope she will like them."

"I am sure she will, Tarrant."

Tarrant fell silent for several long moments. Carys believed he was thinking of hats again. She thanked the servant that had escorted them to the entrance of Mamoreal. Outside the courtyard awaited their carriage. She sighed, another long journey home.

They both entered the carriage and Tarrant took the reigns. After the carriage rolled a distance from the marble palace, Tarrant said, "I hope I never make her cry ever again."

"She's a _babi_, Tarrant," Carys chuckled. "They cry."

Tarrant shrugged. "I know. But I don't want to be the cause of her crying. I would much rather protect her."

Carys looked up at her son. She really looked closely at him. Gone was the nervousness and clumsiness of her daydreaming boy. He was resolute and determined. A smile graced Carys' lips. "That's a very good goal to make, _fy melys_." She looked forward at the road. Hats - lilies - perhaps a bonnet or two. Maybe someday she could make a pretty white veil instead. With lilies on it. Idris would need to make a white top hat. The possibilities!

Carys reigned in her thoughts. She was getting ahead of herself. A Hightopp marrying royalty! The idea! Well, one could dream, couldn't they?

* * *

**Translations: **

_fam _- mother

_babi_ - baby

_fy melys _- my sweet


	3. Like Yours

_I want to be_

_Just like you;_

_So kind,_

_So gentle,_

_With a heart_

_Overflowing_

_With endless amounts_

_Of unconditional love._

_~ I Want to be Just Like You_

Tarrant walked proudly beside his father Idris. A smile was spread wide across the teen's face, showing off his gap-toothed smile. Head held high because he, Tarrant Hightopp, was the youngest Hightopp to ever receive the title of Expert Milliner before the age of twenty-five! He was only seventeen and he had his own business.

He still helped his father, of course, but it was still considered a great achievement to be famous in his own right. Soon Idris would stop making hats and retire. That meant Tarrant would be the royal hatter!

Today was special. Today, Tarrant was going to Marmoreal to prove that he could take on the responsibility of being the royal hatter. Idris had given Tarrant the task of preparing hats for the entire royal family, all by himself! The hat must be what the customer ordered, as well as show off Tarrant's skills and tastes.

The royal family was finally having a celebration - the first since Queen Irene died. Even with King Evander's questionable health, for his heart broke with the death of his wife, there was to be a celebration. Princess Lily's fifth birthday was coming up, a very important event indeed.

Tarrant carried one very special hat box in his hands, which he patted fondly at the thought of his little friend's birthday. He desperately hoped she liked her hat. His gift from a poor hatter to a princess. Out of the corner of his eye, Tarrant inspected the boxes his father carried and the ones his younger brother Vaughn carried. Nothing was toppling and the boxes looked like they were still whole. Good.

The footman at the gated entrance of the palace bowed to them as they reached the top of the stairs. "Welcome, Masters Hightopp. Right this way, please."

Tarrant looked at his father momentarily for direction. Should he take the lead of the procession? Idris jerked his head slightly in the affirmative. Bursting with confidence once more, Tarrant quickly followed after the footman.

They arrived at a large sitting room. No one else was present, which relieved Tarrant. He could set boxes down and double check to see if all the hats were secure and in the right condition. Maybe make some last minute alterations?

"The royal family will be here shortly, Masters Hightopp."

"Thank you," Tarrant nodded to the man and busied himself with his hatbox and the hatboxes his father and brother held. "We are prepared for them whenever they arrive."

The footman stepped out again and Tarrant set to work. He lifted lids off of the boxes for the adults and fussed over some ribbons that had wilted or flowers that were wrinkled. When Vaughn reached for Lily's box, Tarrant's eyes flashed red. "No!"

Vaughn jumped in surprise and shock. Even Idris looked startled. Tarrant's eyes reverted to green as he took a deep breath and released it. "I'll take care of that one _personally_," he insisted.

Idris shook his head. "Boy, there was a reason we named you 'thunder'."

Tarrant smiled sheepishly. "_Brawd_, brother."

Vaughn smiled pleasantly back and replied, "Think nothing of it."

Tarrant moved to Lily's box and was about to lift the lid when the door opened and the girl in question flew in with a grin on her face. His pale hands quickly covered the lid and he felt a bit flustered at not being able to look at it now. How could he make last minute adjustments with the inquisitive girl standing before him?

"Tarrant! Tarrant! Mummy says you have a hat for me!" Lily's arms wrapped around him in a large hug. She tilted her head back so she could look at him. "What is it? Can I see it? Can I?"

"Uh - well -" Tarrant stuttered as he gazed down at the girl with sunshine hair and warm brown eyes, "You see - Li- Princess Lily - I have to wait you see - and -"

"But it's for me!" Lily protested, her eyes widening to the point she knew always caused Tarrant to acquiesce to her wants.

"Lily," Mirana chided as she glided into the room, followed by Sudhir. "It is not proper to burst into a room and it is not polite to demand to see one's present before the giver is ready to give it."

The all too familiar pout that Lily was known for formed on her features as she looked over her shoulder at her mother.

Mirana sat down and said, "Lily, release poor Master Hightopp before he topples over. Come sit with Mummy."

Reluctantly, the princess' hold relaxed before she stepped back completely. Before she could step away though, Tarrant had swooped her up into his arms. Lily erupted with laughter and giggles as Tarrant tickled her. "Yoo'll gie yer present suin enaw, ye wee terrur!" he assured her before setting her on her feet again.

Lily hugged him once more before running to her seat beside Mirana. Sudhir chuckled as he sat on Lily's other side and gave her his own quick hug.

Tarrant glanced at his father to see if his actions had affected his chance at becoming a royal hatter. Idris was smiling, shaking his head, but still smiling. "Yes, well," Tarrant declared as he cleared his throat, "shall we begin?"

"Auntie Racie isn't here yet," Lily declared.

"Yes, where is Iracebeth and Sushila?" Sudhir questioned his wife.

Mirana shrugged as she fiddled with her fingers. "I am not sure. Father was speaking with them - I believe - in the gardens."

"Hopefully nothing the flowers will be gossiping about," Sudhir muttered as he ran a hand through his blond hair with distraction.

"The flowers said that there will be a dance on my birthday!" Lily bounced up and down on her chair. "Can I dance with Tarrant? He was telling me about the futterwhacken! I want to try it! Can I? I'll be five! That's a big girl dance - Tarrant said so when I was three - so I'm a big girl at five! I can dance it! Can't I Tarrant?" Her last question was directed to the hatter that was now blushing as red as his hair.

"Uh - I - that is to say -"

"Princesses do not, _futterwhacken_, Lily." Iracebeth's haughty declaration interrupted the unfortunate hatter. "It's a vulgar, peasant dance." She sat down in a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. She pouted, making herself look more Lily's age then the grown-up she was.

All three of the Hightopps cringed back from Iracebeth's words and looked at the floor. Mirana sat up in anger, her lips pursed tightly together. Lily looked from her mother, to her aunt, to Tarrant, and said, "Tarrant isn't any of those bad things! And I don't care if princesses don't futterwhacken! I will futterwhacken! So there!"

Sushila, who had entered close behind his wife, came to stand on her left. "My dear, do not let what was said in the garden dampen the mood of today's meeting. This is for Lily's birthday."

"And the Hightopps are good friends of our family," Mirana chastised in her gentle voice. "A good friend of _mothers_."

"Of course you _would_ bring Mummy into this, wouldn't you wittle Mirana." Iracebeth hissed. Sighing irritably, she said, "Fine. On with it."

Tarrant cleared his throat and went to Mirana's box first. "Here, I have the Crown Princess' hat." He lifted the lid from the pure white box and reached inside. White feathers from lifted and fell gently against the sheer material that made the hat as Tarrant walked with the hat to where Mirana sat. He settled it on her head before reaching for a mirror from Vaughn's outstretched hand. "Feathers offered freely by a dove - a symbol of peace and purity," Tarrant explained. "A sheer material to symbolize transparency and honesty. And here," he said as he pointed to a flower of black beads nested on the side, "a black flower to commemorate Queen Irene on the occasion."

Mirana's lip trembled for only a moment before a grateful smile brightened her face. "Thank you, Master Hightopp. It truly is magnificent."

Tarrant nodded before stepping away again. One hat down. Next, he moved to Sudhir's box. He lifted the dark blue lid from it's white box and reached inside for the hat. A white trilby, with a sky-blue band wrapped around it, was offered to Sudhir. A silver pin with an owl for wisdom glinted in the sunlight streaming in through the window. Simple yet fitting for the crown prince.

Next, was Iracebeth's hat. From a red and black box, Tarrant produced a small, round cocktail hat. Bright red, with a rose made from satin on it and black beads at its center for mourning, and a veil to cover her face if she wished.

He moved on to Sushila's hat when no protests or compliments were forthcoming from Iracebeth, although she did preen for several minutes in front of the hand mirror she had taken from Tarrant's hands. Sushila's box was red - just red. A gray homburg with a red band around it. Again, simple but fitting.

"Last, but certainly not least," Tarrant announced as he swept back to the box for Lily's hat, "I give you the birthday girl's hat." The white and pink box rested in one of his hands as he held it out like a magician about to produce a rabbit from a hat.

Lily leaned forward, her hands clasped together in anticipation. Tarrant lifted the lid and set it aside before carefully, lifting the hat from within. Lily gasped in delight!

"A top hat! I get a top hat!" She squealed in pure excitement. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did, Princess." Tarrant grinned as he set the white top hat gently on her head. It sat askew, as it was intended to do. He was relieved to see the white, lace-covered top hat was still in good condition. A red band circled the hat and a burst of gold, purple, and metallic blue roses sat on the brim. It was perfect. It was perfectly Lily.

Lily did not ask for the mirror that Iracebeth was still hogging. She looked to her mother and preened for her instead. Tarrant stepped back and watched the little girl in all her excitement. Yes, the hat was perfect. Idris stepped up to his side and patted him on the shoulder. "Well done, my boy."

Sudhir looked at the pair and asked, "So, does this mean Tarrant Hightopp is taking over as the royal hatter?"

Tarrant held his breath and was sure his heart had stopped as well. He would have sworn Time had frozen everyone in time to spite him once more. Lily broke the spell by clapping her hands and cheering, "Tarrant! You can make me hats every day!"

Idris let out a hearty laugh. "Aye, Tarrant. You will be making hats for the royal family." Looking down at Lily's smiling face, he added, "Especially fur ye, wee princess."

"Don't know what all the fuss is about," Iracebeth huffed. "Its just hats."

Mirana stood and addressed the Hightopps. "Thank you so much for coming today. I, personally, am looking forward to having you in our employ, Tarrant Hightopp."

Tarrant bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"And to celebrate such a long-standing friendship with the Hightopp Clan," she continued, "you are all invited to Lily's birthday."

"What?" Iracebeth erupted.

"Really?!" Lily exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Tarrant was pleased to see the hat stayed in place despite the jumping. He had planned on that - thank Underland.

"Of course," Mirana assured, ignoring her reddening sister.

Idris, Tarrant, and Vaughn bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty," Idris spoke in a choked voice. "It would be an honor."

"We honor those that have served and served well," Mirana stated kindly. "I am sure father has missed speaking with you, Master Hightopp. He will look forward to seeing you there."

The Hightopps thanked the crown princess once more. Tarrant bade Lily a quick good-bye before following the footman out again. He left Marmoreal with head held high. Not only was he a royal hatter, but he was going to his first court event!

~ { *

The party for Lily White's fifth birthday was a grand occasion. Members from the Card Houses and the Black House were in attendance as well as the entire Hightopp Clan. Everyone was happily enjoying themselves and congratulating the little Princess on her fifth year of life - if they saw her that was.

Lily was either eating sweets, dancing with Hightopp children, or showing off her top hat to anyone who cared to listen.

Mirana found Lily and took her to meet her cousins from the Black House. The Duke and Duchess of Chaparral stood tall and intimidating before the little princess. Beside them stood their son.

"Duke Reynard, Duchess Susanna, this is my daughter Princess Lily White. You have already met, but of course she was an infant then and would not have recalled." Mirana smiled at them. "It is a happy chance that you were able to attend her birthday party this year."

Reynard nodded slightly. "It has been very trying in Chaparral these past five years, cousin. Surely you understand."

"We came to pay our respects to both your daughter and your family," Susanna added, "after the lose of Queen Irene."

"Business," Mirana said, "kept you away from the funeral, as well?"

"Yes, I am afraid so." Reynard agreed.

Susanna placed a hand on the raven-haired boy beside her. "You have not yet met my son, Princess." Lily looked at the boy and he looked at her. Lily was shocked to see his eyes were black. She couldn't distinguish a color around his pupil so it was like looking into nothing but black holes.

"Bertram," the boy introduced himself as he lifted her hand in his and pressed his lips to the top of her hand. When he released her hand, Lily instantly rubbed it against her white dress. He sneered at her actions and looked her up and down.

"Bertram," Susanna said, "why do you not take Lily for some refreshments." She looked up at Mirana. "That way they can become better acquainted?"

"Go on, Lily." Mirana urged.

Reluctantly, Lily left her mother's side and followed the dark boy to the table that held food. "I'm eight years old," Bertram declared as he led them away from their parents.

"I'm five." Lily stated.

"Yes, I know." Bertram sneered again. "That _is_ what we're celebrating."

Lily looked around uncomfortably for something to talk about or a place to run and hide in. Instead, she saw someone that would rescue her. "Tarrant!"

Bertram turned in surprise at her outburst and wrinkled his nose at the oddly dressed man that approached them. Lily ran up to hug Tarrant, earning a disgusted look from Bertram.

"Oh, Tarrant! Isn't this the loveliest birthday you've ever seen?" Lily asked as she flung her arms wide to gesture at all the people, food, games, and dancing.

"Yes, Lily," Tarrant agreed. "But it's lovelier still because it is all for you." He tapped her nose with a finger, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Lily," Bertram said as he sidled up beside her. "Who is this?"

"This is Tarrant Hightopp," Lily introduced. "He's the royal hatter! He made my top hat. He's amazing!"

Bertram's expression turned into a smirk. "A servant? What is he doing here? For that matter, why did you not scold him for not addressing you by your title?"

Tarrant blushed as he looked at the young boy. "Well - I - you see -"

"And he's not that amazing," Bertram added as he eyed her hat. "I am sure I have milliners who could make something much finer than _that_."

"Tarrant's not a servant!" Lily stomped her foot in anger. "And I hate people always calling me princess! Tarrant's my friend and Mummy said he didn't have to call me princess all the time! And Tarrant is the greatest hatter in the whole Underland!"

"You're friends with a servant?" Bertram scoffed. "You're such a silly girl."

"I am not!" Lily countered. "You're a stupid boy! A stupid, mean, horrible boy!"

"Lily!" Tarrant protested. She did not stay to listen to Tarrant. Lily turned and ran away from Bertram, disappearing in the crowd.

Tarrant turned to follow, then stopped to look down at the little boy that stood snickering at the distraught girl that had left. "Enough," Tarrant barked as his eyes turned red. "Ye waur rude tae Lily. Makin' a yoong quine greit is naethin' tae laugh at."

Bertram glared up at Tarrant and scoffed. "Who are you to scold me, peasant?"

"He is a guest and a family friend," Sudhir's words caused both Bertram and Tarrant to turn. Sudhir stood watching the boy with a frown on his face. "Not to mention he is your elder. Apologize to him, Bertram."

Bertram scowled before turning to Tarrant. "I am sorry for my words and actions, _sir_." He bowed stiffly.

Tarrant nodded, but refused to acknowledge his acceptance of the boy's words. Sudhir stepped forward and placed a firm hand on Bertram's shoulder. "I think you should return to your parents, Bertram. I'll make sure you get there, and your parents hear a full report of your behavior." Sudhir looked to Tarrant and asked, "Would you go find Lily?"

"Aye," the hatter replied as his eyes returned to their normal green color.

Sudhir nodded his thanks and directed Bertram back through the crowd.

Tarrant turned in a circle trying to decide where Lily would have gone. She was in the gardens - that much he was sure. Crowded too crowded. Lily was crying. Since she was old enough to understand her actions and the actions of others, Lily did not like crying in front of people. She liked to cry by herself. Too many people. Too many people that would see her cry. So she was not here in the crowds somewhere. She would not be hiding under a table where someone could easily find her if they were looking or listening.

The wishing well.

Tarrant weaved his way through the crowds of people toward a flight of marble stairs. The wishing well was Lily's favorite place in all of Marmoreal's gardens. The well had been empty for years and it was not so deep. A person could climb down into it and hide their for hours. Lily had discovered this during a game of hide-and-seek. The entire castle was in an uproar when no one could find her. Some time in the evening, she had come to the kitchens where the Hares were busy preparing supper. Sleepy after waking from a nap in the well, Lily asked for food and then retired to her room.

Tarrant took the stairs two at a time as he bounded down them to a lower level of the garden. The further he went, the fewer partiers he came across. Tarrant was almost sure that Lily had come this way.

He came to a stop in front of the wishing well. He looked around to see if she was hiding in the foliage nearby. Tarrant heard a loud sniff and a hiccup. Slowly approaching the well, he looked over the lip of the well and spied a blond head with an askew top hat.

"I believe you throw coins into a wishing well to make a wish," Tarrant declared helpfully, "not yourself."

Lily turned her tear stained face upward to see him. Her lower lip trembled and she buried her face in her hands. A sob shook her little frame.

Tarrant felt his heart ache at the sight. "Well, I would come down there, but I don't think there is room for me," Tarrant explained. "Or you could come up here, and we could talk."

"I-I - huh-ha-a-ate him," Lily sobbed. "He-he was m-m-mu-mean t-t-to you!"

"And to you too," Tarrant reminded gently. "But - hate is a very strong word, Lily girl."

"W-well I do!" She glared up at him with determination.

Leaning his arms on the rim of the well, Tarrant tilted his head. "You're too pure, kind, and good to hate anyone, Lily."

Lily sniffed and bowed her head. She mumbled, "No I'm not."

"Yes, I believe you are." Tarrant nodded as he thought the matter out-loud. "Because, you said you wanted to be like me - right?"

She nodded the affirmative. "I wanted a hat like you so I could be like you."

"Well, if you're going to be like me, then you must be like me in _everything_," Tarrant explained. "I don't hate Master Bertram, even if he did say I am not an amazing Hatter."

"But you _are_!"

"I know I am," Tarrant agreed as he grinned widely. "So, if I know the truth, then his lie cannot hurt me. You see? So there's no need to hate him for being ignorant."

Lily giggled. "Okay."

"And you see, Lily girl," Tarrant continued as he tapped a finger against his chin, "being called silly - for that is what he called you - isn't a bad thing at all. I'm silly, and you still like me."

Lily stood up and brushed off her white frock. "You're very funny, Tarrant. I like you when you're funny."

"And I like you when you're funny, Lily girl." Tarrant nodded. "So, in a way, it was a compliment!"

Her smile disappeared and she looked down at her feet which she was scuffing against the dirt. "It didn't _sound_ like a compliment."

"No, but if you think like me, it can be."

Lily did not respond to that. She gripped onto the vines that were growing from the bottom of the wall and clinging to the stone walls. As she made her climb upward, Tarrant watched to make sure she did not slip and fall. Lily sat on the rim of the well and looked up at Tarrant's face. "Do you have a coin, Tarrant?"

"Yes, I believe I have one here somewhere!" He patted the pockets of his outlandish jacket, searched the pockets of his vest, turned out his pant's pockets, and ran his fingers through his hair. Lily laughed at his antics. Tarrant smiled and winked at her. "I must have lost it, let me see - Oh! Lily!"

"What?"

"You - I believe you have something stuck in your ear!" He said as he pointed at the side of her head.

Lily's hand flew to her ear and her eyes widened in shock. Tarrant batted her hand away and ordered her to hold still so he could pull it out. Biting his lip in concentration, he touched her ear and produced a coin. Holding it in front of her face, he smiled.

"Here's my coin, Lily! Don't know how it got in your ear."

Lily gasped in delight before taking the coin and hugging him around the neck. Turning back to the wishing well, she dropped it. They watched it hit the ground. Lily squeezed her eyes shut for a minute before looking back up at Tarrant.

"What did you wish for, Lily girl?" Tarrant asked as he picked her up.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I wished that I would be good and kind like you!"

Tarrant blushed and chuckled as he walked with her. "You already are, Lily."

She sighed and leaned her head against his, careful to not knock his top hat from his head. "I guess I should apologize."

"To who?"

"Bertram," she muttered as she wrinkled her nose.

"Ah!" Tarrant nodded. "That would be a very princess-y thing to do. If you do," he said in all seriousness, "I will be very proud of you for being the bigger person."

They returned to the party and the crowds of people. Tarrant spied Sudhir, Mirana, and the Duke and Duchess Black. Making his way over to them while ensuring Lily remained safe in his arms, was no easy feat, but he did it. When they reached the adults and Bertram, Tarrant set her on her feet and took a step back.

Lily looked at Bertram first. "I am sorry I was rude and called you all those bad words. Will you forgive me?"

Bertram shifted his weight from one foot to the other and did not appear like he wanted to speak. Susanna placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard enough to cause a wince to appear on the boy's face. Frowning, he nodded. "I accept your apology, Princess. Will you accept mine?"

"Yes." Lily nodded in return. She turned to look at her parents for approval. They smiled and nodded to her. A smile broke out over her face and Lily turned around to Tarrant. Running up to him, she grabbed one of his hands in her two small ones. "Tarrant, will you teach me to Futterwhacken now?"

He looked to Sudhir and Mirana questioningly. With a nod from Mirana, Tarrant grinned.

"Yes of course, Lily girl! You're knowledge of dancing will not be complete until you know how to Futterwhacken." He pulled her away from the group and toward the dance floor. He swung her up onto his shoulder and whispered, "I am very proud of you, Lily girl. I hope I can be like you and earn your bigness of person."

"You can wish on my coin if you want, Tarrant."

He nodded. "I think I just might."

* * *

**Translation:****  
**Brawd - Sorry

Ye waur rude tae Lily. Makin' a yoong quine greit is naethin' tae laugh at. - You were rude to Lily. Making a young lady cry is nothing to laugh at.


	4. Always My Friend

_With all my heart, I do sincerely pray_

_That this precious friendship forever will stay_

_Deep in my soul, a vow I will offer_

_You'll always be my friend, from now until forever._

_~ Friendship by Roberto C. Alico Jr._

Tarrant leaned back against his chair and sipped his tea. Mallyumkin and Thackery were laughing over one of their jokes. The sound brought a smile to his red lips. It was a good, good day. He'd made a new friend in the odd, blond child and successfully frustrated Queen Iracebeth. And there was still time for tea! Although he would need to return to his workshop to finish up some orders.

Looking with great longing at his tea cup, he set it aside and placed his hands on the table top. Mallyumkin looked up at him as she successfully hopped on a spoon, sending a sugar cube into Thackery's cup.

"Leavin' already Hatta?"

"Well, Mally, I do have some hats to finish before tomorrow," he explained apologetically. Tarrant motioned to the windmill behind him that served as shop and home. "I'll just be inside, you are more than welcome to stay for tea."

"Yoo're skippin' tea?!" Thackery dropped his cup and it fell to the table top with a clatter, spilling its contents all over the white table cloth.

Tarrant gestured vaguely with his hands. "Yes - well - you see, Thackery -"

"Tarrant!" The three heads turned or lifted to look at the pathway leading from the Tulgey Wood to their humble tea party. Lily came running into view, her ruffled-white-dress bouncing with each of her steps. Her top hat sat askew on her hair that waved about her face.

Tarrant noted that the hat made for the head of a five year old was now a bit too small for the eight year old princess. He would need to make her a new hat.

His smile split into a grin, showing off the gap between his teeth. He stepped away from his seat and crouched down so the running girl could launch herself into his arms. Tarrant felt the air leave his lungs at the force of her impact and again felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck. He hugged her back and breathed air in gratefully when she loosened her grip.

"Why, Lily! What are you doing here?" Tarrant questioned as he stood with the girl in his arms. She was getting heavier. Not so easy to hold her on his hip as it had been when she was younger than five.

"I've run away!" Lily explained with triumph. "My nanny was trying to make me learn some boring stuff, so I snuck away to have tea with you."

"What is it with little girls runnin' away today?" Mally groused as she recalled the other blond girl that had come by earlier. Mally was still sore about the girl's comments about the story Mally tried to tell, and the thoughtless remark about cats. Mally liked some cats - like Chess - but not all cats.

Lily looked over at Mally in curiosity, picking up on the Dormouse's mood and comment. "Aren't I the only one?"

"Nope! Thaur was a strange lassie haur. Huir uv a rude tay. She didne bide fur tea!" Thackery shook his cup in indignation.

"No, she did stay," Mally countered. "She invited 'erself. Plopped down, nice as ya please and expected to be wined and dined! Hmph!" She kicked at a crumpet and stormed around for a few seconds mumbling about treacle and cats.

Lily looked accusingly at Tarrant. "You let someone else have tea with you?"

"Well, it was the polite thing to do, you see," he explained kindly. "She wasn't all that bad of a girl. Just a bit lost and confused. In fact," he continued as he warmed up to his topic, "she was a lot of fun! I like her."

Lily's large eyes blinked rapidly as she took in this information. "You - you like her?"

Tarrant nodded. "Oh yes, you would too, Lily. I think she's about your age. Perhaps a few years older - but she is a very nice girl. She has a lot of -" he paused to think of what it was the girl had before he said, "muchness! She has lots and lots of muchness! You see, she stood up to your aunt Iracebeth! It was very funny. You should have seen how red her face got!"

Lily's lower lip began to stick out in a pout, which was most unbecoming of the little princess. "You like her more than me," she accused. She looked away from the hatter's shocked face. "Put me down," she demanded.

Tarrant did not do as ordered. Instead, he returned to his large chair at the head of the table. Glancing at his two friends that were now watching the pair closely. "Mally, Thackery, could you - um -"

"Aye, Hatta," Mally answered his unasked question. "Come on, Thackery."

The March Hare looked from mouse to hatter in curiosity. "But the tea -"

"_Now_ Earwicket!" Mally stomped her foot in frustration. Thackery flinched at her tone before meekly setting down his cup and saucer. The mouse and hare quickly departed the table, casting glances over their shoulder at hatter and princess.

Lily, who had been wiggling and attempting to extricate herself from Tarrant's lap, ordered in a louder voice, "Let me go!"

"Enaw ay 'at, Lily," Tarrant reprimanded, his eyes turning a burnt orange. Lily stilled, like she always did when he used that tone, but she refused to meet his gaze. Tarrant could still feel the irritation and marginal anger bubbling beneath his control, he had never lost his temper with Lily. If she was going to continue acting the way she was, he just might.

"Noo wa did ye say 'at, Lily?" He queried.

"Cause it's true!"

"Hoo dae ye ken 'at?"

"Cause all you could talk about was her," Lily explained angrily. "I hate her!"

"Ye huvnae e'ev mit 'er, Lily! Ye cannae hate someain fa ye dornt e'en ken."

"Can too!" Lily folded her arms in front of her chest and lifted her chin in defiance. "Aunt Racie does! She hates lots of things and people she knows nothing about. I heard the flowers in the garden say so."

Tarrant tightened his grip on the little girl. "Och, lassie. Dornt ever be loch yer aunt." Trying to lighten the mood, he said, "Besides, Ah thooght ye wanted tae be loch me."

"That would mean I'd have to like her," Lily mumbled. "I don't like anyone that's going to take you away. Too many people take you away."

The hatter leaned back in surprise. What did she mean 'take him away'? He wasn't going anywhere. "Lily girl -"

A sniff caught his words. A pale finger lifted to her chin and turned her face toward his. Tarrant's orange eyes changed to emerald green at the sight before him. Tears streaked paths down her face and her lip trembled.

"Lily, oh, Lily. Hush. Shh." He hugged her close and rocked her. Lily's arms wrapped around his neck once more and he felt hot tears stain his shirt.

"You're always so busy," Lily stated in a quivering voice. "You're always making hats and stuff for Mummy, Daddy, and the other people in court. My nanny said I couldn't play with you because I'd be a bother." Her head turned so her cheek rested against his chest. "If - if this new girl comes and becomes your friend, then I'll never see you again. Cause you'll be busy and having fun with her. You won't be my friend anymore."

Tarrant shook his head and brushed the strands of Lily's hair away from her face. "No, Lily. I'll always be your friend. I'm sorry you felt that I didn't have time for you. To be honest, I have a great deal of time - since Time stopped for me and all."

A sniffling giggle escaped her and she rubbed a hand across her nose. Tarrant reached into his pant's pocket for a multi colored handkerchief and offered it to her. He waited until she'd blown her nose and dabbed the tears away before he continued speaking.

"It's true that I am busy and there will be times when we cannot play, but you are always welcome to come and watch, Lily girl." Tarrant shifted her forward so he could look her in the eye. "And I would _never_ replace you with someone else. I've known you much longer than Alice. She's a nice girl, but you want to know why I like her?"

"Why?"

"Because she reminds me of _you_ and your muchiness." Tarrant tapped a finger against her nose and grinned as Lily giggled. "So you see, Lily girl," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "you are more important to me than this Alice girl."

"Really?" She asked hesitantly.

Tarrant straightened the top hat on Lily's head and nodded. "Really, really. Now! You've run away, so you must be very hungry. Would you like to have tea with me in my workshop?"

"Yes, please!" Lily bounced on his lap eagerly.

Groaning with the effort it took to hoist her up in his arms again, Tarrant stood from his chair. "Splendid! Come now, Lily girl. I think I hear the kettle whistling inside the house." The two friends laughed and chatted as they approached the white windmill.

Both were at ease and enjoying each other's company. Like true friends always should.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yet another update for Princess Lily. :) I'm enjoying this. Sorry if Lily seems like a brat - I certainly don't see her as a brat. I see her as an insecure princess. ;) She's much more demonstrative than her mother. Must get it from her grandfather . . . anywho! hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff. First mention of Alice, yay! =D

As for ages - Tarrant is 20 and Alice is 10. Lily's age was already mentioned in the story, so I'll not rehash.

**Translations:**

_Nope! Thaur was a strange lassie haur. Huir uv a rude tay. She didne bide fur tea!_ - Nope! There was a strange girl here. She was very rude too. She didn't stay for tea!

_Enaw ay 'at, Lily._ - Enough of that, Lily.

_Noo wa did ye say 'at, Lily?_ - Now why did you say that, Lily?

_Hoo dae ye ken 'at? _- How do you know that?

_Ye huvnae e'ev mit 'er, Lily! Ye cannae hate someain fa ye dornt e'ev ken._ - You haven't even met her, Lily! You cannot hate someone you don't even know.

_Och, lassie. Dornt ever be loch yer aunt. - _Oh, lass. Don't ever be like your aunt.

_Besides, Ah thooght ye wanted tae be loch me. -_ Besides, I thought you wanted to be like me.


End file.
